


(warm and tender feelings)

by lesbian_af_alex



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, after episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_af_alex/pseuds/lesbian_af_alex
Summary: What happens in the lake district after Ann is in Katherine's company and Anne decides to join them. Lots of boat and water featuring the gondola pin Anne gave to Ann in 1x02.





	(warm and tender feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know anything about lakes, britain or boats so pls don't be harsh. Also you can find me on tumblr under the same username. Please leave a comment if you find a mistake or just want to talk. And the beginning is a bit slow but it gets better I promise.

Ann Walker’s eyes betrayed her again constantly looking for the distinct fast walking boots, always black, always followed by shining playful bright eyes. It was an instinct that was hard to stop no matter how she reminded herself that she was away from Anne, from Shibden Hall and every single one of her relatives who kept her still under their careful gaze though now replaced by the eyes of Katherine Rwason and her family.  Her dear friend who now still tried to rouse her to meet with new men like she still found interest in them or kept her going in new activities because you never knew who you are going to meet Ann! 

Ugh, Katherine’s words were still ringing in her ears. The latest activity had them on a boat with a rower along so they could enjoy the lake. Ann had taken off one of her gloves to pass her hand through the water avoiding Katherine as much as she could.

She felt haunted from Anne at this point. Haunted from the hand that passed over her lips, teased the underside of her jaw, carresed her face and brought her attention to how close Anne was next to her, how close her lips were and how soft her eyes were looking back at her. Looking at Ann like that! After all this time of thinking about Anne and getting to know her finally she was looking back at her like Ann was the only person in the world that mattered. 

Her hand passed through the water once more unconsiously trying to mimic the way Anne’s hand had touched her own face. She thought about how she wanted to touch Anne like that, be close to her, try and kiss her as tender as she could. She knew Anne would allow her that much. But she didn’t feel sure about the kiss. What if it felt the same as before and she was just dissapointed? No it can’t be like that, no nothing is like that with Anne. 

Her damp hand came out of the water to pass over her lips as it had done so often the last few days. What if Anne kissed her and she liked it? What would that say about her ? What would it mean about her friendship with Anne? What would she do if she liked it and wanted it to continue but didn’t know how? Would Anne show her how to do it? Would she take charge of the matter? Why did she feel all hot and bothered when she thought about Anne taking charge of the matter and kissing her first?

For once in her life to have someone who didn’t ask something of her just to be and feel. It surely would be something rare she thought as a weight settled over her heart.

“Are you unhappy Ann?” Katherine asked her face carefully shaded behind her sun umbrella next to her on the boat. Katherine’s ideas for what they should do each day had started wearing Ann down.

Ann passed her hand through the water again its coldness being a soothing relief to her thoughts. She almost wanted to tell the rower to stop so the lake might settle and she could stare at herself. Was she different today? Was she still the same person than a few days before– before she knew the nature of her feelings for Miss Lister.

“Ann!” Katherine called exasparated.

“What?” Ann said her attention drawn back from the water to her friend.

“Are you unhappy? Staying here?” Katherine repeated a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What? No! Ofcourse not! Why are you asking?”

“You keep sighing all morning again” Katherine says while bumping her gently on the shoulder. Ann was silent as she didn’t realise it she was doing it.

“Something on your mind? Or may I say someone?” Katherince smiled wickedly ready to tease her.

“Oh Katherine stop it…” Ann tried to cut her off.

“Do tell me, is it Mr.Hall?” She had met him yesterday at tea as Katherine’s family had invited him.

“No! Katherine…” Ann insisted she stopped her tone playful but her smile didnt reach her eyes her previous thoughts were still clouding her mind.

“Maybe it was Mr. Thomson? You seemed to enjoy his company” Katherine continued ignoring Ann pulling her forearm in an attempt to make her stop. 

Ann had met Mr. Thomson two days ago, he was a a little younger than her but a very funny man. Still he paled compared to Anne.

“Katherine please stop joking” Ann pleaded softly.

“Mrs. Ann Thomson, wife of Daniel Thomson it is! Sounds pretty nice to me!” Katherine proclaimed loudly a smile on her face. She only stopped when Ann visibly annoyed stood up to leave her side only to find herself trapped on the boat. 

“Oh Ann please! Where are you going to go?” Katherine says smiling like its the most obvious thing in the world.

Ann knew she would have to apologise and try to remind Katherine how she didn’t like to talk about these things, how they made her feel like a piece of meat off to be sold to the best buyer but she was distracted by the wisps of wind on her hair calming her as if to prepare her for the task. 

“What a wonderful day, isn’t it everyone?” A familiar voice ripped through the air making Ann whip her head around not believing her ears only to meet the eyes of who she was thinking constantly about the last few days.

“Miss Lister!” Katherine’s voice came out shocked.

“Hello there Miss Rawson, Miss Walker, how is your excursion going?” 

“Splendid!” Ann says while whipping her head around to face Katherine with an idea forming in her head and making her eyes shine with glee. Katherine stands up shaking her head for Ann to not even to think about it.

“Would you be so kind and help me into your boat Miss Lister?” Ann says her smile clear while she reaches for Anne.

“Maybe we should come a little closer first, Miss Walker” says the rower of Anne’s boat.

“No need I can make it” her still damp hand reaching for Anne. Anne’s steady hand came to wrap high around Ann’s back making sure she was safely on board ever so the gentleman. 

Maybe if she wasn’t so encaptured by Anne she wouldn’t have lost her balance she thinks last minute.

It was the last moment that Miss Walker was above water her hand slipped and she fell face first onto Miss Lister her forehead smashing onto Anne’s temple making both of them lose their balance and fall flat on the boat. 

“Ugh…” came a voice of pain from below her. Anne had taken the force of the hit and saved Ann from a harsh landing.

“Oh my god! Anne! Are you alright?” Ann asked visibly worried about her, worried this might be only one of her daydreams, worried her friend might see her as clumsy, worried this might be the accident that tells Anne she is not worth the trouble or causes Ann to lose her favour. 

Anne’s eyes slowly opened unfocused only to smile when she looked at her. She put her hand over the one Ann had on her face afraid she might take it back now that she realised she was doing it. 

“I missed you” she said barely audible to Ann herself always making sure her friend couldn’t hear her on the boat next to theirs. The confession made Ann burst into such a bright smile Anne was caught speechless.

“I missed you too” Ann whispered to her ear lingering close after helping Anne stand up her cheeks visibly red.

“Miss Lister! What brings you here?” Katherine yells loudly to be heard from the distance that now existed between the two boats. Ann could see how this was an attempt to tear them apart from each other.

“Needed a change from my duties at Shibden I’m afraid and then I remembered how Miss Walker was feeling anxious before you left so I thought I might come and keep her company” Anne shot back confident.

“It was really kind of you” Ann said looking straight into her eyes. Anne had missed the tender way Anne would always look at her.

“So we will meet you back at the boat house?” Katherine asked her tone unsure. 

“Ofcourse! As fast as our lad here can take us” Anne answered while gesturing at their rower and Katherine leaves them with one final look.

They sit side by side on their boat, Ann still smiling at her. Sometimes it surprised Anne the kind of hapiness her presense could bring to her. 

A scarf was loosely hung upon her shoulders every so often moving with the wind. Anne’s eyes briefly stood on the familiar gondola pin on it and how it seemed to rest upon the place Miss Walker’s heart would be.

“You look beautiful today” Anne confessed to her.

Ann was still blushing when the wind changed rapidly taking her scarf from her shoulders and into the open lake. 

“Oh no! Wait! I can reach it…” Ann bent to pick up the scarf that now floated on the lake’s surface a little further away than them.

“Wait I can hold you” Anne bent over close to her so she could help her up. 

“Miss please don’t do that–” the rower protested afraid they might tip the boat.

As Ann reached for the scarf and brought it on board Anne held her up supporting her with a hand on her and the other holding onto the boat for better support. She was careful lifting Ann up, her hand moving to get a better grip on the railing. 

“Ouch!” Anne drew her hand back on instinct from a bare nail that had grazed her palm. Ann fell onward to the water Anne following her, her own arm trapped under her body. 

The splash of both of them hitting the lake’s surface hit the rower and he hurried to help them up on the boat.

Ann’s hand was still holding the scarf getting on the boat dripping water. Anne was quick to put her coat on Ann which looked quite shocked from the cold water still.

“Here so you won’t get a cold” She said her eyes reassuring. 

Anne turned to the rower.

“Do you have a coat, lad?” 

“Uh yes madam here” He said throwing it at her which she grabbed swiftly. 

“Here for your help and your coat” Anne gave him a few coins which he took gratefully.

“Do takes us as fast as you can to the boat house” She tells him and he nods speeding up.

“Are you alright?” Ann nods to Anne’s question droplets of water dripping from her hair into her hands, still holding the scarf.

“I- I don’t particularly care for it but it had your gift pinned to it and I didn’t want to lose it” Ann confesses looking into her eyes. Anne breaks into a smile at that.

“You know it means a lot to me” Because you gave it to me. You- you mean-” Ann tries to continue before Anne stops her with a finger on her lips knowing her next words.

“I know. Trust me I know” She says looking straight into Ann’s eyes trying to convey all that she feels for her.

And for the first time in her life Anne can’t stand the way Ann looks back at her so she hugs her trying to mask it as an attempt of keeping her warm.

Thankfully the walk back to the Rawson house is short but they are feeling heavy and tired from all the water weighing them down. The Rawson’s welcome them worried and soon have them sitting in front of a fire in new clothes and leave them be after they tell them how exhausted they feel. Anne’s mind knows the respite is brief, that they will soon get warm and their clothes will dry in front of the fire and she will have to start answering questions about how she got here and such but she couldn’t give a thought to all that when Ann was resting her head on her shoulder.

“So I’m your pillow now is that it?” Anne’s says her tone playful.

Ann pulls away shaking her head smiling back at her. Anne comes so she could whisper her next words to Ann.

“I would be the happiest person in the world if I could be your pillow, to caress your face all night and have you find rest upon me would be such a great joy my heart might gave out come morning”

Ann doesn’t say anything to her but her words sounding sincere have an obvious effect on her. 

“You look different with your hair down” Ann points out trying to change the subject.

“In a bad way or a good way?” Anne bites her lip and for a second there Ann loses her train of thought.

“A good way obviously” She rushes.

“A very good way” She repeats quiter now her thoughts back to how it would feel to kiss Anne. She pulls back a wet lock behind Anne’s ear her hand staying to caress her face. Anne’s hand grasps her own and their eyes meet with heat for the first time.

Anne kisses her palm slowly taking it back to leave it on Ann’s lap.

“Don’t think about this now. Come here and get warm” Anne whispers to her.

Slowly she lays her head close to Anne’s side and hugs her and Anne doesn’t hesitate a second to hug her back, her hand slowly drifting up and down in an attempt to try and warmth her as much as possible.

Anne could feel Ann drifting off to sleep and tried to fight her own exhaustion off so she might not miss a beat of such peacefulness upon Ann’s face.

She knew from experience how uncomfortable sleeping on a floor could be and slowly she came to rest an arm behind Ann’s upper back and another one on the back of her knees and lifted her up. Thankfully Ann wasn’t awoken by her actions so she moved her to the couch covering her with a blanket left by their hosts. Anne went to move away momentarily but returned so she could kiss Ann’s forehead over some of the still damp blonde hair there.

She quickly moved to her own room with the directions of a maid only to collapse on the bed after getting herself inside the covers. Her own wave of exhaustion hit her like a warm heavy sheet and sank her into a deep sleep.


End file.
